Orion
by LokiHetfield
Summary: James plans a Valentine's date for Dave. (This is a really old story and I know we are way past the holiday but I figured I'd post it. Italics are probably represented by single quotations since I'm too lazy to actually fix it. Hope you guys enjoy it. -the call of ktulu)


James took out his check-list and went through it one last time. 'Reservations, check. Gift, check. Flowers, check. Appropriate attire, check.' "Looks like everything's set," he said as he stuffed the paper into his back pocket. He had been planning the perfect Valentine's Day date for Dave for over a month. His plan was to give Dave his gift-a giant bear holding a huge box of chocolates and roses-take him out to dinner to PF Chang's, and then take him for a walk in the park. "A brilliant date if I do say so myself," as he said this he heard the front door being unlocked. James rushed to make sure everything was in the right place and fixed his hair, although it didn't really do much, it was always usually in a mess. Dave walked in, "Hey James I'm home. What's all this?" Sitting in front of him was a huge box of chocolates being held by an even bigger bear. As he stared at it James appeared from the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said with a smile.

"James what is all this? I thought we weren't doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

James put a hand behind his head, "Yeah about that, I lied."

"I didn't get you anything though! Hold up, let me go to the store and find something," he started to leave when James pulled him back.

"No, Dave I've been planning this for weeks. Tonight is just for you ok? Don't worry about me. Now go get dressed, I made reservations for us at the Cheesecake Factory."

"You did? You really went all out, dude. And look at you too," he stepped back to get a good look at James, "all dressed up in a button-up shirt with a tie and a vest!"

James assumed a 'proper' stance and did his best British impression, "A man's gotta look proper for his date."

Dave laughed and went to his room to get dressed, "That's adorable," he stopped for a moment and looked at the bear. "Hey, where exactly are we gonna put this? It's too big to fit in my room." James looked at the bear, and then at Dave, then at the bear again, "That is an excellent question." Dave smiled and shook his head as he went to his room. When he came back he was dressed in a black button-up with black pants and a red tie.

He walked up to James, "How do I look?"

"Amazing," he gave him a kiss, "you ready?"

Dave nodded his head and kissed James back.

"Then off we go."

When they arrived at the restaurant they were led to a small booth with a little bouquet of roses and candles in the middle. Dave leaned over to James, "Who knew you could be so romantic?" James smiled and gave him a small shove, "Who said I couldn't be romantic?" Dave laughed, "It's not the kind of thing you'd expect from a guy in a metal band." James blushed as they sat down. A few minutes later a waitress came over and took their orders.

"Hey, my name's Penny and I'll be you waitress this evening. What can I get you guys?"

James looked over at Dave, "Pick anything you want, it's all on me."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, like I said tonight's all for you."

The waitress smiled, "You two on a date?"

They nodded.

"That's great! You two look cute together."

Dave blushed this time, "I'll have the pasta," he tried to hide behind his hair.

James smiled, "I'll have the fried shrimp," he handed back the menus.

The waitress tried not to laugh, "Comin' right up!"

James looked at Dave, "Who knew you were shy?"

"I get shy when people give me all this attention."

"You're not shy at the shows we play."

Dave played with one of the roses, "That's different. People there aren't calling us cute or anything," he scooted closer to James and rested his head on James' shoulder. "Thank you for all this though. Still wish I could have gotten you something."

"You can thank me later," he winked.

The waitress arrived with their food a few minutes later, "Enjoy guys!" She smiled as she set down their plates. "Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!"

When they finished their dinner, James paid and they got in the car. "Did you like dinner?" James asked.

Dave smiled, "Of course, it was delicious. Back to the house?"

"No, not yet. We've got one more stop."

"Where's that?"

"You'll see."

When they arrived at the park James pulled out a blanket from the trunk and spread it out on the grass. "What're we doing here?" Dave asked. James sat down on the blanket, "I thought it'd be nice to come out and look at the stars," he motioned for Dave to sit. They laid down and stared at the sky, hundreds of stars painted the sky and as they were lying there they tried to find different constellations to see who could find the most.

Dave pointed to one, "That one there is Orion right?"

James searched for it, "Yup, that's it."

"I like that one. It's my favourite."

"Do you know any stories of Orion?"

"No, will you tell one to me?"

"Sure, I think there's several different versions them but this is the one I know. Orion was the son of Poseidon he could could walk on the waves because of his dad; he walked to the island of Chios where he got drunk and attacked Merope. She was Oenopion's daughter and in revenge he blinded Orion and drove him away. Orion went to Lemnos where the smith-god had his forge. The smith-god told his servant, Cedalion, to guide Orion to the east where Helios healed his vision. Orion carried Cedalion around on his shoulders and went back to Chios to punish Oenopion. Except Oenopion hid underground and Orion never found him."

Dave smiled, "That's pretty cool. Did anything ever happen to that Oenopion guy?"

James thought for a moment, "I don't think so, I don't think there was anything else to the story. He just hid and Orion never found him."

"Huh, well it's still a pretty cool story. A cool story for a cool constellation."

James turned over to face him, "I like to think you're Cedlion. You kinda guide me when I can't really see and help me through my dark times."

Dave put his hand over his chest and said sarcastically, "That was beautiful, man. I might cry," he put his other hand over his eyes and pretended to cry.

James laughed and shoved him over, "Shut up you ass."

Dave laughed and shoved him back, "I love you."

"I love you too," he gave him a kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he kissed him back, "You know any other stories?"

"You want to hear another?"

Dave nodded his head and smiled.

James smiled, "Alright, I think I know a few more."

They stayed there all night talking of hunters and Greek gods. Creating their own constellations and reimagining old ones. A perfect end to the perfect date.


End file.
